Tonton's Nightmare
by swim4life4ever
Summary: Hot Dogs have become a riot in Konoha. Everyone is eating them. But suddenly, all of the hot dogs run out. And everyone, even Shizune is determined to eat one pig....
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Leafninja's brother Matt. I decided to write my own story about my favorite Naruto character, (even though I really don't like Naruto) TonTon. Well, hope you like it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm… This is good……what is this?" Naruto asked the vendor.

"It's called hot dog."

"Oh, this is better than ramen. Gimme another!"

"Sure, another fifty cents please." The merchant said looking at the twenty dollars Naruto had already given him.

"It's cheaper than ramen too." Naruto said digging two quarters out of his pocket.

**67 hot dogs later…**

"Thank you sir, I'm gonna tell everyone else about this!" Naruto said with much excitement.

Naruto ran around telling everyone to try his new discovery. He then ran into Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"You expect us to eat a cooked dog." Sakura scowled with much disgust.

"I think it's made from something else, Sakura. What's it made from Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"I'm not sure….but it's really good!" Naruto shouted.

"I once had a dog." Sasuke said about to burst into tears.

Sakura and Kakashi took a bite out of the hot dog and fell in love with it just like the other one hundred and fifty six people Naruto showed it to. Sasuke said it will bite him and run away just like Reiko did.

For the next two weeks hot dogs became a riot, people were eating them day in and day out. For breakfast, lunch, dinner. The Fifth Hokage demanded hot dogs be sold in every restaurant. Ichikaru Ramen went out of business just like plenty of other restaurants in Konoha.

"Let's see, I'll have mine well done with ketchup and chili on it." Tsunade told the hot dog vendor.

"Fifty cents please."

"I only got twenty five, do you have like a hokage discount or something?"

"No money no hot dog."

Tsunade walked away and mugged an innocent bystander, then came back.

"One hot dog well done with ketchup and chili on it." Tsunade said calmly. Handing the man a one-dollar bill. "And give yourself a nice tip."

"Nice doing business with you."

Konoha had become the Bronx.

Then came one dreaded day, when Konoha had completely ran out of hot dogs. Everyone formed an angry mob in fron of all of the hot dog vendors.

"Listen, the product used for making hot dogs has completely run out."

"What is this hot dog made of then?" Naruto screamed.

"Well," One of the vendors began. "Hot dogs are made from pigs."

The whole town gasped. Then turned and glared at TonTon.

TonTon blurted out nervously, "Bui."

"Get 'er!!" Shizune yelled.

TonTon began to sob and cry as she found out her owner wanted to eat her. Holding back her tears, she ran away, with everyone trying to get her. She found a dark alley and ran into it. Everyone couldn't see and ran past her.

_Whew, lost 'em._

TonTon began to climb into a garbage can, hoping to find something to eat. All she found was a ton of hot dog wrappers. She began to whimper. Everyone wanted to eat her, and she was hungry herself. She couldn't see how she tasted so good. Curious, she nibbled at her skin. After the first nibble she found a half of a hot dog on the ground.

_Dare I try it?_

TonTon casually walked over to the hot dog, and began to eat it. Suddenly she lifted away her head in disgust.

_Uck…I taste terrible_

As she got tired, she found a cozy, dry spot to sleep in.

_I guess I could rest for just a couple of…hours_

Slowly, TonTon drifted to sleep.

She then woke up, but she wasn't in the alley anymore, she was in some butcher shop, in a cage, she first had no idea where she was. Then she saw it, the words HOT DOG: ONE MORE LEFT that were being put onto the menu.

_Oh shoot! They're gonna cook me! I got a plan. I'll keep on barging into the cage door until it opens well here it goes…_

Suddenly, TonTon rammed the cage door and it opened with ease.

_I didn't know my own strength._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you liked it. Please review. And I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

TonTon crept past the butcher and ran out into the sunlight. She then saw the mob gathered around the door. She didn't know where to run. TonTon was completely surrounded. Suddenly a boy shoved his way through the crowd, swept TonTon up and zoomed off as fast as she could.

_Naruto is saving me? Didn't think the boy had it in him._

"Hey TonTon, might as well start thanking me because in a couple of minutes your all mine!"

_I spoke too soon._

After that, a masked figure leapt up and grabbed TonTon.

_This sucks._

"Hey TomTom, in a couple of minutes your gonna see my face, and then my esophagus." Kakashi punned.

_First of all, punk, it's TonTon, second of all, I'm not going down without a fight._

Shortly after, a pink haired girl dived down from a tree and snagged TonTon.

_Damn it! Your arms are cold. Hey, you use the same perfume as me._

After Sakura said some lame pun. A red head boy with a gourd on his back snatched TonTon, then Iruka, then Mizuki, then Tsunade, then Shizune, then Itachi, then Haku, then Zabuza, then Obito, then the fourth hokage, then the third hokage, and so on and so forth. TonTon eventually got away and crept into a sewer.

This sucks, why must my flavor be so irresistible? Who started this anyway? Let's see, the hot dog dude started it I'll go talk to him.

TonTon carefully walked around Konoha trying to find the 'hot dog dude.' When she found him he didn't say anything before he put some machine on TonTon's mouth, she thought it was going to make her faint but instead it translated everything she said.

"Why did you have to bring hot dogs to Konoha?"

"Ah….Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!"

"Okaaaay…this dudes coo coo for cocoa puffs."

"You are so naïve, I introduced the hot dog to Konoha so they would become so obsessed with catching you, the last pig on Earth, so I could catch them off guard with my attack because I am…"

The hot dog vendor ripped off a mask to reveal an ugly face.

"Professor Finbar Calamitous!"

"It's Professor Calamitous!" TonTon exclaimed.

"I just said that, and sorry long line. I truly am…"

Calamitous ripped off another mask.

"Orocimaru!" TonTon yelled, surprised, again.

"Yes, and you fell into my trap perfectly like a pawn…"

"Yo! I pity the fool, dawg." TonTon foshizzled.

"Yo man! Chillax and quit getting all up in my grill, pachizzle." Orochimaru kochizzled.

"Hey dawg quit the flamizzle and lets get to the lakizzle, malizzle." Tonton wolazzled.

"Yo man. Yo mama is so fat she ate a school bus cuz' she thought it was a twinkie. What now?"

"I pity the fool!" TonTon back sassed.

"Now that that's over let us start kung fu fighting! Hoowaa!!" Orochimaru yelled.

After an exciting and thrilling battle that you just had to be there to see, Orochimaru lay on the ground dead. She turned around and saw a huge tornado whipping her way. The tornado picked her up, and all became blank. Suddenly she was in Shizune's arms.

"TonTon, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Shizune stated.

Suddenly, all of the Genin from Konoha were three-foot tall chubby stumps dancing around them.

"You squished the Wicked Witch of the East!" Rock Lee shouted.

TonTon looked at a randomly placed house with Orochimaru's feet sticking out under it.

Then, everything went black, and TonTon woke up in her bed.

_Whew, it was all a bad dream._


End file.
